


Costume Quotes

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione and Ron don Star Wars themed costumes for a Halloween celebration with plans to share a quote or two amongst their oblivious friends.





	Costume Quotes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> A cute little ball of Romione fluff to kick off my 31 days of Fanfiction adventure! I do hope you enjoy it! Beta love goes to starrnobella. xxDustNight
> 
> Prompt: 31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #1 Shameless Fluff

_Costume Quotes_

""Mione,  _why_  do we have to wear matching costumes to the party?" Ron lamented, staring at himself in the mirror and frowning as he picked at his strange attire. "No one else is going to be doing this! Harry and Ginny are going as an Auror and a Quidditch player."

"Because they have no creativity, Ronald," Hermione huffed from where she sat at her vanity. She was currently struggling to fasten her straightened hair into two round buns on each side of her head. "We're going to look adorable."

"No one besides you, me, Harry, and Ginny are going to even know who Han and Leia are… They're mostly wizards." He tried again, turning away from the mirror to come and perch himself on the edge of her vanity chair. Tilting his head as he looked at their reflection, he did give her a small smile. "Your hair looks kind of nice like that."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, a bit of a blush coloring her cheeks at the compliment. "Is Rose asleep?"

"Yup," he replied, lowering his head so it would rest on her shoulder. "Dropped off about twenty minutes ago, right after my mum arrived. She should sleep straight through until morning."

"Good," Hermione said setting aside her extra hairpins and deciding she was ready to head to the party. "Now we can have a night to ourselves without having to worry about waking up at three in the morning to change a nappy."

Ron chuckled, the sound vibrating down her arm. "Are you ready?" He sat up, turning to face her with raised eyebrows. "I feel like you've been getting ready for five hours," he teased, nudging her playfully.

"Shut it, you," she scoffed, poking him in the side. When he opened his mouth to complain, she leaned forward and took him by surprise. Her lips found his eagerly, silencing him with a kiss that left them both breathless. When she leaned backward again, he was grinning sheepishly at her. "What?"

"Just… I love you."

"I know."

He groaned, rolling his eyes and standing up as he did so. "I'm the one who's supposed to use that line, Hermione. Not Leia! Although, I will admit, you make a stunning Princess."

"Thank you. And you make a very handsome Han Solo. Well," she paused briefly, eyeing up his head before reaching out to tousle his hair. "Aside from the red hair!"

"Hey!" He exclaimed, snatching her hand away and intertwining their fingers. "Enough of that or we'll never make it to this party."

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing?" With a wolfish wink that completely suited her, Hermione grabbed her wand and led them out of the bedroom.

"Probably not…" Ron mumbled before they  _apparated_.

And he'd been right, no one had a bloody clue who they were dressed as for the party which allowed the married couple to use Star Wars quotes all night as if they were part of everyday conversation.


End file.
